Worth all the birthday wishes
by ekc293
Summary: She was going to kill him. a 05x19 post-ep.


I can't even bring myself to edit this because I know I'll talk myself out of posting it and someone once told me I have to practice and it just _wouldn't leave me alone_.

So, if you're reading this... I'm probably sorry.

* * *

She was going to kill him.

They'd been back in the loft for all of 5 minutes, and he'd sat down on their bed, loosening his tie because, yes it was his birthday but he was actually tired. He hadn't been on his feet for that long since before he broke his kneecap. His fingers went to work on the cufflinks of his shirt and he heard the door to the bathroom open, but he barely glanced up until he sensed her pause in the doorframe. His eyes darted up quickly before he froze

She'd been adamant, so frustratingly adamant that they couldn't do anything to hurt his knee any more than it already had been.

And he'd had hope for his birthday. That maybe she'd make an exception. Especially when she'd told him _later _earlier in the night.

He'd missed her.

But then she was walking, straight up _sauntering_ towards him, the elegant bun gone and her hair falling down around her shoulders, wearing nothing but an _obscene _piece of lace around her hips, her eyes locked on his and he suddenly felt incredibly nervous because there was no way he was coming out of this pain free, no way he'd be able to sit and do _nothing _while she looked like that.

She paused for only a moment before her hands were on him, softly running through his hair, nails scratching down his neck before her finger began unbuttoning his shirt like _he_ was the present she was unwrapping.

And then his shirt was gone and he was lying on his back, his slacks pulled down past him, stuck on the top of his brace but she didn't seem deterred by it. She took him in hand, kissing down his chest before she wrapped herself around him.

She teased him, sucking and hollowing out her checks as he watched, and he wasn't sure if this was doing it for her as much as it was doing it for him or if he just _knew _her but he swore that he could _smell _her and a groan tore itself from throat.

"Get – up – here," he growled.

She bobbed up and down around him, ignoring him until he tugged lightly on her hair. She pulled away with a moan that could she knew he couldn't resist. He pulled her until she was kneeling beside him. Twisting her hips to show her what he wanted, she raised an eyebrow, her dark eyes teasing until he pressed his thumb against her and she bucked into his hand.

"I want you," he groaned.

She threw a leg over his chest and his hands found her hips, pulling her roughly towards him before he kissed her thighs, parted her and nudged the lace between her legs to the side so he could bury himself in her. He closed his eyes, groaning at how good she tasted and then suddenly she was back on him, the onslaught of sensation almost too much for him to handle.

She groaned around his length when he scraped his teeth around her, pulling away from where he could reach her easily so she could take him deeper, and he was frustrated because he _wanted her. _

Her legs shuddered around his ears, and he couldn't stand it anymore. His hands slid up from her hips, fingers spanning her ribs until he had his hands on her chest. With a grunt he jerked her up off of him, her mouth leaving him with a surprised pop but he didn't stop. He held her tweaking and pulling and scratching as he moved down her torso with her mewling and writhing above him, gasping out his name between chants of pleasure. He huffs out a hot breath against her and she surges away from him, her knees squeezing the sides of his head, her spine arching above him as she gasped. His hands on her thighs kept her from going too far, her hand groping blindly behind her to clutch at the headboard. He let a hand drift up from her thighs, traced it up her sticky skin and down her arm until he could reach her fingers. He plucked them from the headboard, wrapped his fingers around hers as he teased her with his tongue. She squeezed his hand almost painfully, the tension in her lithe muscles shooting straight down through his fingertips to his chest, his heart squeezing painfully in time with her fingers because all he's ever wanted to do is this.

Have her.

Love her.

It's all he wants.

He felt her fight to lean forward, to get back to him, but that could wait for hours for all he cared if he had her shuddering against his tongue, her hand gripping his like he was the only thing keeping her from flying away because of what _he _was doing to her.

He used his free hand to pull her down hard, her gasp of pleasure turning into that sexy little breathy laugh that may have to be his favorite sound she makes because she just sounds so damn _happy_ because they're doing this and they've been doing this and it's still just as amazing as when they first started.

He sucked – _hard_, and her head fell forward, her chin hitting her chest as she cried out, her free hand landing with a smack on his chest, her nails digging into his skin as she broke apart above him. He rode her out,

She finally managed to move, lifted a shaking leg over his head until she was kneeling next to him, her chest still heaving and he had to pull her down to him, pulling her against his chest for a moment, his lips finding hers quickly. She smiled against his lips and made a move to finish what he started but he held her tighter against him because he loved that about her, loved that she always had to give as good as she got but he just needed another second of having her next to him. He needed her to know just how much she means to him, just how much this whole night had meant to him.

She'd probably mock him for it in the morning but he couldn't help himself, couldn't stop the words from breathing out past the seam of his lips onto hers when she was so soft and warm and his fingers were wrapped up in her hair, her own tracing patterns over his heart. He took a deep breath; his eyes locked on hers, and let them go.

"You're the greatest birthday present I could have ever asked for."


End file.
